


i would like to keep my head, thank you

by ruelle3683



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, I am hopeless, I am so sorry, I hate it, My First Work in This Fandom, There will be a lot of mistakes, Will edit tags along the way, first work ever, i am a newbie at this, its a trainwreck with no schedule at all, no beta we die like men, pls dont judge, probably will be left as a wip somewhere along the way, this is boring af, this is uncreative, usual op female oc stuff, usual reality hopping shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruelle3683/pseuds/ruelle3683
Summary: What’d she miss?Everything and anything, apparently.Like, seriously.Who knew falling asleep at 6 am while watching anime can lead to actually waking up in the damn anime like your usual fanfic!protag in a crappy OC-centric-mary-sue-made-by-weebs-fanfic™?Certainly not her.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i would like to keep my head, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I am a mere mortal with no creativity to even make her own trope, much less a whole anime  
> also, this is the first time I post my work so don't expect anything good  
> another thing, cursing will be here. don't like, don't read

Is drinking enough coffee to wake up an entire battalion safe for the human body?

Probably not. Does she care? Nope.

She gulped down the rest of the monstrous concoction she made on a whim out of instant coffee and caffeine pills she found downstairs in her sister’s stash. She found herself sighing at the incredibly bitter but rejuvenating taste of literal poison going down her throat. Maybe she should probably go to sleep, considering that she can see the stream of sunlight burning her eyes even though it was just a small trickle.

Yeah, she should definitely go to sleep. It was certain that her sleep schedule was not ideal for 12-year-olds her age.

Not bothering to care about the state of her laptop, she just shoved it into her little bag reserved for gadgets along with her phone, Nintendo switch, an old ass Wii, and chargers after noting that she shouldn’t have spent entire hours watching **Naruto** , for Christ’s sake. She put her most precious bag (that is literally her only way of communication to the outside world and form of entertainment while in quarantine) beside her and pulled the blankets up to her chin. With closed eyes, she waited for her body to realize that it was time for her to be dead to the world.

The nauseating feeling of being squished through a straw woke her up from her deep slumber.

She fell to the ground and felt her bag landing on her stomach. The feeling disoriented her for a while so it took some time to make an actual cohesive thought. When she finally gathered her wits, the first thing that rang through her mind was _What the hell?_ She was just ripped away from her needed sleep so she didn’t open her eyes quite yet. Partly because it was hard to, and partly because she didn’t want to.

Deeming it safe to open her eyes without burning it and leaving herself blind, she took in her surroundings. Seemed like she was in the middle of a small patch of trees. Huh. Now that she knew where she landed on, now was the best time to figure out _how the fuck did she get there._

The first thing she did was get up and slap herself in the face. It hurt. So it looks like it wasn’t a dream. It means she was actually outside with no clue how she got there. Except maybe that feeling she got earlier that was definitely the feeling of using the mysterious mode of transportation that led her here. Speaking of, if she was any more prone to motion sickness, she may have puked her guts out right there and then. Small mercies.

Next, she looked through her bag and felt relieved seeing that none of her stuff were damaged in the fall. After closing her backpack and hiking it on her shoulders, she finally let herself fall to the ground and panic because _Where in the actual fuck is she, how the hell did she get here, and why the fuck is she here in the first place?!_

When the initial panic subsided, she was conscious enough to see a clearing a few paces to her left. She decided to go there because clearing equals people, she guess. She doesn’t know. It’s not like she has proper knowledge on how to survive on her own when people weren’t allowed outside in the first place. Now that she was reminded, was she even allowed to be outside when someone does notices her? It would probably be a police officer wondering why was she outside. Hell if she knew.

She got up and dusted her clothes because no way was she going in public with dirt all over her ass if she could help it. She would like to keep a shred of her almost nonexistent dignity, thank you very much. She started to walk to the clearing because she could and she was going to panic more if she didn’t have something to do in this mess. The fact that the clearing (she should probably get a new name for it by now) had the possibility of letting her know where she actually is was helping.

She stopped by the outskirt of the trees just to see an unbelievable sight before her eyes. In front of her was the famous Team Seven Trio **™** acting out word for word the scene where they feed Naruto a part of their bento, unknowingly passing their test. And if what’s happening right now was true, that means she was actually in a damn anime like something made out of a fanfiction _oh god._ Paling, she realized that fucking-Hatake Kakashi can probably see her lingering and staring at the team where his dear sensei’s child was. She looked very suspicious, indeed. She just hope that she looked young and harmless enough to convince him to not kill her on sight.

The team (they were still around her age and oh my god she actually saw them in real life she was fangirling _hard_ ) looked scared when Kakashi came out of nowhere with a deadly aura surrounding him before he turned all smiley and said they passed. Everything followed the script to the smallest detail until she felt herself being grabbed by the arm and practically teleported in front of the team.

She staggered on her feet while Kakashi let go of her arm to step in front of his genin team. What did she expect, really. He merely raised his eyebrow and showed the others looking wary and confused to why she was there.

There was a small silence that fell on them before Kakashi, in the most aggressively nonchalant way possible, said, “Well, will you tell us why you're here?”

Her brain chose the worst moment to shut down until the only thought she can muster up was _Wow, I can understand Japanese?_

**Author's Note:**

> I probably have made so much mistakes, sorry for putting you through that torture. if this thing will get any readers in the first place. speaking of, my writing sucks so bad im not sure why you didn't cringe the entire time and left after the first few sentences. expect more errors, repetitive words, and bad pacing. I accept criticism so my works aren't as trashy as this. let's just hope I don't end up abandoning it


End file.
